Swan Queen Week One Shots
by LardoufinetteFics
Summary: My collection of one shots for the 4th bi-annual Swan Queen Week. I'll try to update daily!
1. Binky

_**Author's note**: __So here's my first entry for the Swan Queen Week! Whoohoo I'm so excited about this!_

_I will try to publish something for all of the prompts - I really hope I won't get behind..._

_Here's my one shot for day one, Meet Cute AU. Characters are not mine (except Binky!). I apologize in case there are any mistakes!_

_Thought you should know this is set in a no-curse AU. I hope it fits the prompt, too (I was a bit unsure)._

Regina didn't dare to move an inch. It had taken her son Henry hours to fall asleep in her arms, and she wasn't about to risk waking him up now. It didn't matter that she was in the most uncomfortable position ever and couldn't even see what time it was.

The previous evening had been difficult, to say the least. They had just returned from a little trip to Boston in the afternoon, and everything had gone smoothly until it was time for bed. Henry was fed and bathed, in his pajamas, ready for his story and goodnight kisses. Regina was about to ask him to pick a story when she heard him cry out for her. She had immediately rushed to his side, her heart breaking instantly as he sobbed out the words "Binky's gone". The rest of the evening had been nothing but a downwards spiral of tears and cries, mainly from the three-year-old (Regina had to admit that she'd cried, too).

Henry had eventually fallen asleep in his mother's arms, well past midnight. Regina had never imagined that losing Binky, his favorite stuffed rabbit would have such an impact on Henry. Her son was usually happy and joyful, no matter what. He had been a fussy baby at first, but this had soon changed. That's why Regina had been so taken aback by the full-blown tantrum she had just witnessed.

A part of her felt incredibly guilty for Binky's disappearance. She should have double checked that they were not forgetting anything in the hotel room. Now her son was heartbroken, and she wasn't sure about how she could make it up to him.

When morning came and Henry awoke, with a runny nose and tear-stained cheeks, Regina immediately got into action. As she made breakfast for her son, she was already on the phone with the hotel, asking them to put up signs with her phone number, stating that a reward would be offered to anyone bringing Binky back. She had used her mayor tone to make sure the hotel staff would do exactly as she asked. Now, all she had to do was pray for someone to find Binky and send him back.

A couple days went by with no news from Binky. Henry had been extremely sad and had not slept well. He was starting to get cranky from the lack of sleep. Even his preschool teacher had noticed: for the first time since he had started school in September, he had thrown a fit in class at naptime. Regina was starting to feel desperate about this whole situation.

She was starting to look for a similar stuffed rabbit online when her cell phone rang. Focused on the laptop screen, she picked up the phone without looking at the caller ID.

"Regina Mills" she answered, voice void of any emotion.

"Yeah, erm, I… I'm Emma Swan, and…"

The woman on the phone sounded young and very unsure. That pulled Regina's attention from her computer to the phone call. She waited for a few seconds before the young woman spoke again.

"I… I saw your sign at the Commons Hotel. In Boston. The sign about the stuffed rabbit? Binky, right?"

Regina couldn't help but sigh in relief.

"Did you find him?"

"Yes, yes I did! It was in my room. Behind the bed. I think it must've fallen or something. Anyway, I wanted to let you know. And I wanted to ask you for your address, so I can send it back."

"Thank you so much for calling. My son has not really been himself since last weekend. He'll be very happy to be reunited with Binky. We live in Storybrooke. On Mifflin Street – "

"Oh, I know this town! Friends of mine live there! It's not too far from Boston, right? Maybe I can just drop the rabbit sometime? Like, this Friday? I don't work this Friday."

Regina was taken aback by the spontaneous offer. It was also the first time anyone from out of town told her she knew Storybrooke.

"Sure! Friday sounds perfect."

After a few more words from each woman, and half a dozen of "thank you so much" from Regina, both women hung up.

Friday came sooner than any of them had anticipated it. By the time he woke up on Friday morning, Henry was excitedly jumping all over the place. Regina had decided to keep Henry out of school for the day. By 10, he was already so excited that he had managed to exhaust all of Regina's ideas to keep him in place.

When Emma Swan rang their doorbell, a bit before noon, Henry bolted out of the living room and ran for the door. Regina had to scold him gently, as he was already on his toes, the hand on the doorknob by the time she arrived.

"Henry, you know you're not allowed to open the door yourself."

He sheepishly smiled at his mother. Regina opened the door with her practiced polite smile, and came face to face with a young blond woman. What attracted her gaze was not the woman's red leather jacket, nor her beautiful eyes. No, it was her shy smile, and the way it lit up her whole face.

"You're Emma Swan?"

"Hi..."

None of them had time to say anything else before Henry –literally- jumped out from behind his mother and grabbed Emma by the hem of her jacket. Regina instinctively caught her son before he and Emma tumbled to the ground.

"Henry! I'm so sorry, are you alright?"

Unfortunately, Regina had not been quick enough to catch the other woman. Emma had landed right on her butt. She looked quite startled and gratefully accepted the hand Regina was extending.

"Yeah, don't worry. I've seen worse!"

Regina smiled at her. She smiled fully, whole-heartedly. It wasn't the cold smile she plastered on her face during council meetings or any other mayoral duty. No, it was the true, warm smile she only had for Henry.

"Please, Miss Swan, come on in. The least I can do is offer you a drink. And then, we'll discuss the reward…"

"No, no! No reward's necessary! It was my pleasure to bring the rabbit back to you. Except maybe you could –"

"Moooooooommaaaaaaaaa!"

Henry's shriek startled them both. The little boy offered them both a huge, innocent smile.

"Can I have Binky now? Please?"

"Of course, kid! Here he is!" Emma produced the rabbit, taking it out of the bag she had dropped in her fall.

Henry gasped happily as he flung his hands around the rabbit and hugged it to his chest. He was about to go running into the house when Regina gently took his chubby arm and held him back.

"Say thank you to Miss Swan, Henry. She drove here just to drop off Binky."

"Thank you, Miss Swan!"

"You're very welcome, kid. And you can call me Emma, okay?"

"Okay!"

And, with that, Henry had raced back to the living-room, and energetically proceeded to jump on the couch.

Both women smiled at each other as Regina led Emma inside. As they were both sitting down in the kitchen and Regina was taking out glasses for the two of them, Emma cleared her throat.

"Erm… Regina? Can I call you Regina? It's just I… Erm…"

Regina could sense how uncomfortable the other woman was. She gave her a smile and nodded.

"Yes, Emma?"

"I was wondering… You know, about that reward? Well, I was thinking… Maybe you'd accept to go to lunch with me? You know, as my reward?"

Regina was taken aback by the question. She wasn't used to people talking so normally to her (people in town were scared of her).

"I'd be happy to, Emma. But I'm afraid you'll have to make it lunch for four."

"Four?"

Incomprehension was written all over Emma's features.

"Well, I can't leave Henry home alone. And I guess that, after all these adventures, we couldn't tear him apart from Binky, even if we tried."


	2. Sharing

_**Author's note:** __A little bit late, but here's my entry for day 2 of the Swan Queen Week! Roommates AU, I hope you'll like it. _

_Characters are not mine at all. This is set at some point during the present timeline I guess, but there's no reference to current canon events._

_Enjoy! _

"This is all your fault!" Regina exclaimed, glancing at Emma with ferocity.

"How on Earth is this my fault? My mother was the one in charge of the reservations!" Emma replied, matching Regina's tone.

Both women were standing in the middle of the hotel room they would have to share with Henry for the following week. Yes, share. It could have been bearable if there had been three beds in the room but they didn't have such luck. There was a twin-sized bed and a king-sized bed. This was what had led both women to arguing, once again, with one another.

"What's going on in there?"

Henry was standing in the doorway, his suitcase in hand. He stepped into the room, inspecting it briefly. Then, without adding a word, he put his suitcase on the smaller bed and opened it, ready to start unpacking.

"Whoa, kid, not so fast. How come you're getting this bed?" Emma complained, moving to get the suitcase off the bed.

"I'm thirteen, Ma! I can't sleep with my _mother_ anymore! I'm too old for this!"

"Well, I'm not sharing a bed with Regina! So I guess you'll have to do with sleeping with one of us! Good thing is, you get to choose who you're gonna share with!"

"What? No, I'm not sharing!"

"You are! And I should warn you, I kick in my sleep!"

"I don't care! I'm not sharing! Mom, do something!"

Henry's voice decided Regina to break the argument. Henry shouldn't be arguing this strongly with anyone, not when they had decided to spend a week together (that is, with Emma and the entire Charming family) for his sake.

"Henry, calm down, dear. There's no need to get worked up like this, because Emma will simply share the room with her parents. Right, Miss Swan?"

The victorious smile on Henry's face warmed Regina's heart. He was her son, after all, never one to lose an argument.

"No, no, no, it's not right! I'm not sharing a room with them! Not with the most lovey-dovey couple there is and a screaming baby!" Emma exclaimed. "No offence, guys" she added, glancing at her parents, who were now standing in the doorway.

"None taken" David replied, a slight smirk creeping on his face.

"Well, then I suggest you go looking for another room, because I will not share a bed with you! And neither will Henry, apparently."

"I will not change rooms! And you heard them, Regina; these two rooms are the last they have!"

"Then enjoy sleeping in the corridor!"

"I will not – "

"Stop it, you two!" Snow exclaimed. "You look ridiculous, arguing like children! Yes, it is an unlucky accident that the hotel put us in such rooms. But there is no way of changing things now, except if we go looking for another hotel. Which we will not do!" she quickly interjected upon seeing the determination on both Emma and Regina's face. "So now, please, will you two get along? It won't harm anyone if you two share a bed for a week!"

Both women muttered, obviously giving up on arguing some more. They grumpily unpacked, giving each other death glares whenever given the occasion. However, when everyone was settled in and they decided to go explore the town, the bed incident was forgotten and they all spent an amazing day.

When night came and they all went to bed, Henry quickly fell asleep. The excitement of the day had worn him out completely. Emma and Regina, on the other hand, had trouble finding good positions to sleep on. After a while, Regina sat up, visibly pissed, and huffed loudly at her neighbor.

"What do you want me to do?" Emma whispered. "I'm just as pissed as you are, so please stop this – whatever you're doing!"

"Fine!" Regina hissed.

They both remained silent for a minute, before Regina spoke again.

"I'm sorry, it's just... I'm not used to sleeping with someone else anymore."

As if she could see the smile spreading on Emma's face, Regina quickly corrected. "I meant sharing a bed with someone, Miss Swan."

"Yeah, right. Me neither, actually. So, I guess we'll both have to do with it for a little while. And, for the record, I do not kick in my sleep. I just said that so Henry wouldn't bunk with me. Sorry."

"Don't worry about it, dear. I guess we can make it work, somehow. It's only a week, after all." Regina replied, gently patting Emma's hand, as a peace offering.

Both women smiled in the dark, unbeknownst to the other, and did their best to go to sleep.

In the morning, they were all awoken by baby Neal's cries. While Regina instinctively looked over to where Henry was sleeping, reminded of when he was Neal's age, Emma grunted and buried her face in the crook of Regina's neck. The half-asleep gesture took Regina aback, and it took her a few moments to relax.

Over the next nights, the two women managed to find a comfortable posture and grew accustomed to sleeping with the other one. When the last day came, the even woke up with their legs somehow tangled. When they arrived back to Storybrooke and it was time for everyone to go back to their respective homes, Emma dropped Henry and Regina off at the mansion. As Henry raced upstairs to his bedroom, Emma and Regina said goodbye in the hallway.

"You know, Regina, tonight's gonna be hard for me. I mean, I'd gotten used to sleeping next to you." Emma good-heartedly joked.

"Me too, Emma. Me too."

Regina sounded slightly disappointed. As she looked at Regina, Emma knew that the other woman was fully sincere.


	3. Through thick and thin

_**Author's note:** __So, here's my day 3 of the Swan Queen Week, Arranged marriage AU! _

_Characters are not mine. This is set in the Enchanted Forrest and is very AU (Emma is a Princess, David is her brother, and King Leopold rules the neighboring kingdom)._

_Enjoy! _

Princess Emma arrived to their usual meeting spot panting. She had been held up at her parents' castle, and so she had run all the way there. She paused for a second to catch her breath when she heard muffled cries coming from inside the small cabin. Emma frowned and listened. She was soon convinced that it was Regina, _her_ Regina, who was crying. She had never heard nor seen her cry, but she was convinced that, if someone as strong and dignified as Regina cried, it was because something really serious had happened.

Emma gently opened the door and slid into the cabin. Regina, her girlfriend of a few months now, was sitting on the old bed, hiding her face with her hands and crying her eyes out.

"Regina, what's wrong?"

Emma sat next to Regina. She wasn't anticipating the way the brunette flung her arms around her neck, clinging to her for dear life. Instinctively, Emma rubbed circles on Regina's back, waiting for her to talk.

Regina sniffed a few times and wiped her eyes before looking up.

"Emma… Something terrible happened…"

She sounded so miserable that it broke Emma's heart.

"My mother… She arranged for me to marry King Leopold!"!

Emma's heart dropped in her chest. She knew Regina's mother, Cora. To her, Emma and Regina were friends, a situation she was very happy with. She wanted nothing more than for Regina to be royalty, and being good friends with the princess was a good first step.

"You mean… King Leopold, as in Snow's father?"

Emma didn't need to see Regina nod to have the answer. King Leopold ruled the neighboring kingdom. He had lost his wife the previous year. His daughter, Snow White, was a few years younger than Emma and Regina; she and Emma had always been good friends, and Emma strongly suspected that the younger girl had a crush on David, Emma's older brother.

"But, he could easily be your father! What was your mother thinking? How did this even happen?" Emma exclaimed, the words tumbling out of her mouth.

"I was finishing a horseback riding lesson with Daniel and a horse ran by. There was a girl on its back, and I sped to get her off. The girl was Snow White! Then the King came to our mansion, and he proposed! As a thank you! Can you believe it? And my mother accepted! She didn't let me answer him! She accepted for me! Emma, what am I going to do?"

Regina had stood up and was now frantically pacing. Emma walked up to her and wrapped her arms around her. She gently kissed the side of her head.

"You mean, what are _we_ gonna do? You didn't think I would abandon you now, did you? Because I won't. I love you, Regina, through thick and thin."

Regina looked up to Emma and gently kissed her on the lips.

"I love you too, Emma. So much. But… What can we do about this? My mother…"

"Will probably be pleased to know her daughter will marry a Royal Princess."

Shock was now written all over Regina's features.

"What? Emma, are you really going to marry me?"

"Of course I am! I want to spend my whole life with you! And your mother can't say anything against it, because then you will be royalty! So it's a win-win, right?"

Regina was still speechless. Emma laughed and took both of Regina's hands in hers.

"I promise you'll get a ring. And a real, romantic proposal. My parents will deal with King Leopold. We will get married, Regina. That is, if you want to."

The smile on Regina's face was answer enough. "Of course I do, Emma."


	4. Welcome home

_**Author's note:** __So, my 4th entry for the Swan Queen week. Today, Canon divergence AU!_

_This takes place at the beginning of 3B, but Emma and Regina have been together ever since their first night on the Jolly Rodger. _

_Characters are not mine, I'm just borrowing them for a bit of fun. I' hope you'll like it!_

_I just want to take a moment to thank those who favorited or followed these one shots; it means the world to me! All other readers, please don't hesitate to review; you'd make my day!  
><em>

_Without further ado, enjoy!_

As soon as she felt the liquid on her lips, Emma started to remember. It came in blurry flashes at first, making her dizzy. As she swallowed the first few drops, the memories got clearer, more detailed. She saw Henry knocking on her door, with his content grin. She saw herself arriving in Storybrooke, and Regina opening the door. She saw Henry in his hospital bed, her parents embracing her, the curse broken, falling through a portal to the Enchanted Forest and finding her way back. She sees the trigger being stopped, and the whole Neverland debacle. But what she remembers most vividly is that moment when she actually felt brave enough to embrace her feelings towards Regina. She had slowly figured out what Regina meant to her after they'd been back in Storybrooke from the Enchanted Forest. It had taken her to see Regina bound to the table in the cannery, so weak after having been tortured by Greg Mendell, to realize she had to act on those feelings before it was too late. That's when things had spun out of control: the trigger, Henry being taken to Pan, boarding the Jolly Rodger…

"We'll find Henry. We'll bring him home, Regina."

"I know, Miss Swan. Now let's go save our son."

On the first night on board, as both women were sharing a cabin, Emma had tried to comfort Regina the best she could… or, more accurately, the most Regina would let her. Regina had eventually opened up to Emma, whispering after a while that she had no reason to live without Henry. That's when Emma had leaned over and kissed her, leaving Regina speechless for a moment.

"You matter, Regina. Not just to Henry. If you'll let me, then I'll show you. Henry and I, we'll give you a happy ending."

That night had been the night of something new, something that Emma and Regina had not really anticipated. They certainly had not expected to care so much, to feel so deeply about one another in such a short time. They had rescued Henry, and brought everyone home. For a very short time, when they were on their way back, both of them had imagined a future together. In these few hours before Pan set to enact his curse, they had both been absolutely, ridiculously happy. They were full of hope. They thought anything was possible. This all made the separation more heart-breaking.

"I won't forget you, Emma. I won't forget this, what's between you and me. I'll think of it enough for the two of us."

As she swallowed a second time, Emma saw that moment when, at the town line, she and Henry had bid farewell to their family. She couldn't get her mind off how devastated Regina looked. The time they'd spent together had been so short; they hadn't told anyone about it, wary of jinxing it. So Emma had said goodbye to Regina by simply brushing her fingers against the other woman's hand. She had not been able to hold her in her arms or kiss her. They both had to pretend that there was nothing between them, and that they didn't feel crushed at the moment. The moment Emma had gotten into her car and had started driving away had been one of the hardest moment of her life, right next to giving up Henry.

As Emma finished the potion and took a long breath, she met Hook's eyes. He looked hopeful, as if he expected her to jump in his arms. 'Well, not today, buddy', she thought.

"I've got to go back there. We're leaving tomorrow."

As soon as she got to Storybrooke, with Hook on her heels and Henry asleep on the backseat, oblivious to the turmoil his mother was feeling. She left Hook standing by the car, in charge of checking on Henry. She hurried to Regina's mansion, at the end of the street. She was slightly out of breath by the time she got there (one year eating without chasing villains had somehow gotten to her), but she didn't pause before pounding on the door. She heard the sound of heels on the marble floors. It instantly made her smile. Of course, Regina would be wearing heels so late, when she was alone at home. Was she really alone? Maybe she'd found someone in the past year. Maybe she'd moved on. Maybe…

"Emma?"

The door had opened, and Regina was standing in the doorframe, mouth agape. Blood rushed to Emma's cheeks, and she gave Regina an awkward smile, the same one than on the night they'd first met each other.

"Hi."

Regina looked absolutely shell-shocked. She still had a hand on the doorknob, and Emma actually worried that she'd stopped breathing altogether. 'God, she looks so beautiful", Emma thought. She stepped forward slowly, not wanting to startle Regina. She had not expected the way Regina literally threw herself at her, flinging her arms around Emma's neck.

"It's okay, Regina. I'm here, now. I'm here."

Emma was rubbing circles on Regina's back, and she let the other woman burry her face in her neck. She kept murmuring comforting and reassuring words into her ear, gently kissing the crown of her head every once in a while. It took Regina a few moments to calm down. As she pulled away from Emma, Regina wiped the tears off the blonde's face.

"What about Henry? Is he here? In Storybrooke?"

Regina's hope-filled voice brought Emma back to reality.

"He is. But there's a problem. He doesn't exactly remember any of his previous life. He forgot Storybrooke, the fairy tales – "

"– And me."

"Hey, Regina, look at me. He'll remember you. I promise you he'll remember everything. We'll go back to normal. We'll fix whatever's going on right now. And then we'll get our happy ending. You, Henry and me. As a family."

Regina smiles at Emma's words. They both know that, together, they can overcome anything. They can take on the world. Together, they're stronger than anyone else.

"I hope you and Henry will spend the night here. He can have his old room back… Or maybe it's better if he just sleeps in the guest room, at first. Where is he? Can you go get him?"

"I'll go in just a second. There's something I need to do first."

Emma leaned in to kiss Regina. She let her hands wander in the brunette's back, as Regina held tightly onto Emma. When they parted, both a little out of breath and grinning ear to ear, Emma hugged Regina once more before stepping back, toward the door.

"I'll just be gone five minutes, so I can get Henry. He's in the car. I'll be right back."

"I'll be waiting for you, then. I missed you so much, Emma."

"I missed you too."

As Regina was about to close the door, Emma called out for her.

"Hey, Regina? I love you."

"I love you too, dear. Welcome home."


End file.
